prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hishikawa Rikka
Hishikawa Rikka is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Personality Rikka is a quiet, honest and intelligent girl. She is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and the student council's secretary. She loves to study, and is a genius at it, being one of the Top 10 scorers in the national trial exams. She is great at observing people and situations. Rikka is childhood friends with Mana, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Rikka has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Mana, sometimes being taken advantage of. Despite that, she also was always protected by Mana which makes Rikka trusts Mana. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Mana. History TBA Relationships Aida Mana '- Mana is one of Rikka's childhood friends. 'Yotsuba Arisu '- Arisu is Rikka's elementary schooltime classmate. Cure Diamond '"The light of intellect! Cure Diamond!!" "英知の光！キュアダイヤモンド！！" "Eichi no hikari! Kyua Daiyamondo!!" Attacks Cure Diamond's main attack is Twinkle Diamond, with the incantation . Appearance Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with a back side braid going down. Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has got short royal blue socks and brown shoes. Cure Diamond is blue, with blue hair and eyes. Her hairstyle resemble Cure Aqua's, with curls at the end. Her top is long and like Cure Moonlight's, while the bottom resembles Moonlight's style but at Splash Star's skirt length. The costume overall is aqua, while the sleeves, skirt and inner lining are white. There is a blue ribbon with short ends on her right side, no ribbon at her chest, a blue heart at her left side. Her sleeves are assymetrical, with feathers only on the left side. She has simple yellow rings at her wrists and neck. She wears short white boots like Dream in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! with sharp toetips or like Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure! . Her costume is not midriff-baring. Etymology Hishikawa (菱川) - Hishi (菱) means "a diamond shape", while kawa (川) means "river". Rikka (六花) - The kanji rikka (六花) means "snow". Individually, Ri (六) means "six" while ka (花) means "flower". Trivia *She is the third Cure to have "kawa" (that means river) in her last name, after Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure! and Midorikawa Nao from Smile Pretty Cure. *She is the first Cure to wear bracelets instead of arm warmers. *She is the third Cure to have a long dress, after Passion from Fresh Pretty Cure! and then Moonlight from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *She is similar to Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. :*They both have blue as their theme color. :*Both have a similar name: Rikka and Reika. :*Both are good students and are in the student council of their respective schools. *A small part of Cure Diamond's hairstyle looks similar to Rachel's ears, as she is her transformation partner. *She is the fourth Cure to have glasses, following Hanasaki Tsubomi, Tsukikage Yuri and Shirabe Ako. All of them do not wear glasses in their Cure form. Gallery Official Gallery Dokidokiprofile3.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) dia.profasahi.png|Cure Diamond Official Profile (TV Asahi) Diamondtop.jpg|Official Header Stance Rikka uniforme2.png|Rikka in her school uniform Screenshots rikka.,withglasses.png|Rikka appears with her glasses on rikka.withoutGlasses.png|Rikka appears without her glasses Previews Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure